


Table Leg

by Bumpkin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumpkin/pseuds/Bumpkin
Summary: Yet another answer to Challenge #243 - Cartoon Challenge on Sentinel_Thurs. Again, the characters crossed into Sentinel-land are well known and should be easy to figure out. *g*





	1. Table Leg

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Betaed by the lovely Karieflybabe. Thanks doll! Umm, I fiddled after she saw it last too so any mistakes left of course are mine.

* * *

 

Table Leg  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG-13  
Slash (off-screen established m/m)  
(Wordcount: 785)

 

Jim was sitting in the mall's center courtyard, exactly where he said he would be to meet his life-mate and guide. Blair smiled at the welcome sight and strolled up to him, but was a bit disconcerted when the older man didn't seem to pick up on his presence until he was nearly on top of him. And then when he did finally notice Blair, Jim just pulled the younger man down to sit beside him while he kept on doing what he'd been doing, which is when Blair noticed that Jim's attention seemed to be focused bemusedly on something on the other side of the courtyard. Blair looked over to see if he could spot what had captured his Sentinel's interest so firmly, but was at a loss - all he could see was a young man with red hair flanked by two girls, a blond and brunette, who admittedly were both stunning in their own way. 

 

He still couldn't see what it was about the trio that had Jim so riveted. 

 

The red-headed fellow was pretty ordinary. Sure, he seemed to be a bit of a goofball. And yeah, there was also a certain charm about him - but there was nothing Blair could see that warranted Jim's level of interest. 

 

The blond of the trio was the ultimate ‘girl-next-door' type, earthy sexiness and bubbly cuteness all mixed up together in one open and friendly package. Again, nothing terribly fascinating there. At least not since he and Jim had managed to figure out who they were meant to be with anyway.

 

Now the brunette was another story, she was obviously from money as sophistication practically dripped from her well built frame. You could tell that she was very conversant with her wealth - her impeccably coifed and maintained hair, the subtly understated, yet quality jewelry she wore with such ease along with the haute couture clothing she was clad in right down to the exorbitantly expensive Jimmy Choo pumps she wore on her feet with casual elegance. Put together, it told even the most informal observer that money had never been an object for her. 

 

Maybe that was it - perhaps the brunette was a younger sister or daughter of someone that Jim used to know when he was still stuck rubbing elbows with the moneyed set? Someone he felt he still should be looking out for. Blair could possibly understand Jim's curiosity if that were the case. But the expression on Jim's face didn't really convey anything protective as his motive. No, the expression was more - prurient - than anything else, and so Blair finally had to ask the other man or be driven out of his mind with his own curiosity. 

 

"Jim, man, what is so fascinating over there?"

 

Jim let out an incredulous little laugh before he answered quietly, 

 

"Oh boy, Chief, it's incredible. I honestly didn't think anyone could be anymore messed up romantically than we were, but those three take the cake. We, at least, were only trying to live in denial. I don't know what to call what those three are doing."

 

Blair made an inquisitive noise and Jim elaborated, sounding for all the world like an old school gossipmonger. Blair bit his lip to stop the chuckle that wanted to escape and settled in to listen as Jim dished in a low voice.

 

"See, those two girls, they're best friends named Betty and Veronica, and one of the biggest things they have in common? Is that they're both dating that shmuck over there, whose name is Archie in case you wanted to know, and he's more of a dog than you *ever* were! If it's female and the slightest bit attractive - he's watching it, even with those two incredibly hot babes already fighting over him! Frankly, I have no idea what they see in him."

 

Blair cracked up, he couldn't help it - the situation was too absurd. He didn't know what was worse. The fact that Jim was listening, what he was listening in on, or that he was actually *gossiping* about any of it to him. 

 

Jim's face took on an affronted look at Blair's laughter. This, of course, only made Blair laugh harder. He still managed to tug the larger man to his feet and after him as he said with a teasing leer, 

 

"C'mon, man, I think it's way past time we headed home. I also think there are better things we could be doing rather than speculating on other people's love lives, don't you?"

 

Jim's injured expression faded as another took its place, this one was decidedly lascivious. He playfully replied,

 

"I think, Sandburg, you just might be onto something there."

 

-end- 


	2. Fraternization?

  
Author's notes: Cartoon Challenge answer for Lady TygerEyez. Not precisely what she asked for, but she said it sufficed. *g*.  


* * *

 

Fraternization?  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG-13  
Slash (off-screen established m/m)  
(Wordcount: 425)

 

"So who was it that called us, partner?" 

 

H asked. Rafe answered with a nod in a tall, gangly girl's direction. 

 

"Her, I think. Well I hope so anyway, because she's either trying to get our attention in what she thinks is a discreet way, or she's having one hell of an odd epileptic fit."

 

 H looked over, and shuddered. 

 

"Damn, that is one of the ugliest chicks I have ever seen! There is more angles on her than in an algebra fanatic's notebook!"

 

Rafe rolled his eyes, and then shot his partner a withering look. 

 

"H, sometimes you aren't exactly a class act, you know that right?"

 

H flapped a hand in Rafe's direction, 

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get over there before she hurts someone with all that wild flailing she's doing."

 

Rafe shook his head at his partner's less than diplomatic words, but didn't say anything in response. The two detectives made their way over to where the complainant was sitting and introduced themselves. She introduced herself in return.

 

"So Ethel, why did you call the police?" Rafe asked the red-eyed young woman.

 

"It's my boyfriend, Jughead, Detective. He's being harassed and solicited for immoral acts by two guys we thought were our friends. Reggie and Moose are such pigs, they keep offering him what they know is his biggest temptation to get into bed with them. It's just awful!" 

 

She dissolved into tears. From the condition of her eyes, it obviously wasn't the first time she had today either. H and Rafe exchanged a speaking look while she tried to gather herself back together. As the more tactful of the two, Rafe was the one to ask the upset young woman.

 

"Umm, Ethel, I don't know why you called us. From the sounds of it, your ‘Jughead' seems to be holding out on them just fine so far and other than that it hasn't been against the law to be gay in Washington state since 1976. Just what did you want us to do?"

 

"Arrest them! They are *soliciting* him for purposes of prostitution with something of incredible value to him! That is against the law isn't it?" 

 

H finally couldn't stop himself from asking, 

 

"Okay, I gotta know - you keep saying ‘something of incredible value' and ‘his biggest temptation' - you aren't speaking about money, so what is this guy's weakness? Drugs? Jewels? What?"

 

Ethel looked shocked, and protested immediately.

 

"Oh no, my Juggie would never be so interested in such crass things as that - no, I'm talking about *hamburgers*!"

 

-end- 


End file.
